Stimpy
Stimpson J. Cat (better known by his nickname of "Stimpy") is one of the two title characters in the Nickelodeon Studios TV series "The Ren & Stimpy Show", as well as its Spike TV spin-off "Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon." About him Stimpy is a large and obese red and white manx cat with three strands of hair on his head, purple eyelids, dark blue eyes, with no tail, a cream-colored mask pattern round his eye area, a big blue nose, a pink floppy tongue that is always sticking out, a pair of see-through white gloves which make his fingernails visible, flat feet, and human-like buttocks. He is brain-damaged, bosom, barrel-chested, good-natured, has a child-like personality, and can barely read, spell his own name, and can't count on his own. However, he is intelligent enough to be a chef or a scientist but enjoys acting nonsensically stupid because he thinks it's fun to do so. In his spare time, he likes to create destructive electronic devices and also feels a fixation for sensory pleasures of fresh kitty litter. His genius intellect in the form of science and chemistry has allowed him to create several successful inventions, such as the cheese-o-phone, stay put socks, the happy helmet, and the replicating formula "XB-49". In spite of his kind-hearted nature, his idiocy has displayed some negative qualities as well, because he can be impulsive, obnoxious, and shows to sometimes have disrespect for others, even when he doesn't mean it. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Ren and Stimpy have a daughter named Dezzera, who mostly resembles Ren in appearance, but she inherited Stimpy's big blue nose and good-natured personality. They also have a son named Anderson, who looks exactly like a miniature Stimpy, and he, too, has a good-natured personality. Stimpy is a member of the Benevolent Beanies, although he isn't an official member of the team, but is more like an ally who does help them out when he can. In spite of his kind-hearted nature, he likes to display the negative qualities of being impulsive, obnoxious, and showing disrespect for the Malevolent Meanies in order to confuse them, just so he get the upper hand in a battle. Stimpy's battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping into the air to avoid physical damage caused by an opponent, having his teeth glow white and grow slightly longer as he then makes a bite made using sharp fangs, using his hard, pointed, and sharp claws to inflict damage on an enemy, performing a physical attack where he charges into the enemy and then gently drops onto them with his full body weight, stomping on the enemy with his feet, and turning his back to the opponent to slap them with his tail. His most powerful move is an attack where he gets furious, as his body glows green, has a creepy and crazy look on his face, and laughs maniacally, while he slaps and stabs his opponents. He is the main rival of Evil Stimpy. The gallery of pictures Ren and Stimpy Nickelodeon Magazine cover.png Ren and Stimpy 3.png Ren and Stimpy 2.png Ren, the female monkey puppet, the male monkey, and Stimpy.png Ren, Stimpy, and the female monkey puppet 2.png Ren, Stimpy, and the female monkey puppet.png Ren & Stimpy.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists